Garage organization is, for some, the bane of homeownership. The struggle to organize many tools and miscellaneous items of greatly varying shapes and sizes has led to some innovation in garage storage systems. However, most systems are based on the similar concept of creating an overhead floor on which store things. This may be convenient for items that are not frequently used, but is sorely inadequate for items that are frequently accessed, especially for tools. Tools may be stored in more convenient, ground-based boxes or in cabinets, but this may be inconvenient for regularly used tools such as power cords, speakers, compact lifters, and lights, among others. It may be convenient to store such tools in an out-of-the-way location and still have ready access to them. Such a need is amplified by the fact that remote control of such tools is becoming more common. Thus, there is room for improvement in garage organization solutions.